


Always By Your Side

by TheLittleBlackPrince



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I went ahead and ignored Tikki, Looking for a Beta, Marinetee is not the guardian, in my opinion of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleBlackPrince/pseuds/TheLittleBlackPrince
Summary: “Hey kitty?”“Yes bug?”“I love you.”“I love you too.”
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	Always By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t like marichat. But well since they know each other’s Identity, then I guess it is fine.  
> (Listen to A Thousand Years - CHRISTINA PERRI matches the mood.)

Ladybug Threw herself in Chat’s arms.

“Oh my god. That fight was horrible.”

Chat just merely smiled.

“Relax. I’m here now.”

She looked at him with watery eyes.

“Don’t ever leave me, ok?”

This made him laugh. Her heart Beat start to slow down.

“Don’t do I always tell you that? That I stay by your side no matter what? ”

Ladybug pouted.

“You should still tell me. As much as I want to!”

Chat smiled kindly.

“Whatever the lady wishes.”

“So. Promise?”

“Promise.”

She smiled with relief.

“I love you Chaton.”

“I love you too Princess.”

\---------

“Prrrrrincess~”

Marinette looked up from her book at the kitty that was seating on her balcony’s railing. And then she sigh. She stood up.

“I go get the snacks.”

Chat’s ears dropped.

“Oh come on. That’s mean.”

Marinette just lift an eyebrow.

“You’re telling me you’re not here for pastries?”

He just smirked. In a way that never failed to make her fall for him all over again.

“Well, I am, but not for the ones you think.”

Marinette blushed. He just grin Wider.

“So? Am I going to get the kiss or what?”

Marinette just walked towards him while mumbling under her breath.

“Stupid ally cat.”

Chat just smiled and wrapped his tail around her waist.

“You know you love me.”

Marinette raise an eyebrow.

“Do I?”

Chat cock his head in the most adorable way. Marinette smiled.

“Yes. Yes I do.”

\-------

“I think you should change the colors.”

Marinette looked up. To the tomcat that was dangling from her bed railings, upside down. His tail was wrapped around the railing for support.

“Can you even _see_ anything like that?”

He just rolled his eyes.

“Jesus. Don’t Underestimate me.”

Marinette rolled her eyes too.

“What were you even talking about?”

Chat laughed.

“Design Mari.”

“Oh right.”

“I was saying the colors are wrong.”

“What about them?”

Chat jumped down with a few Acrobatics moves. Marinette stared at him with a poker face.

“Showoff.”

He just stick his Tongue out.

Stupid cat.

“You’re just jealous.”

Marinette laughed out lowed.

“You _do_ remember that I’m Ladybug right?”

Chat perched down next to her.

Stupid _tall_ cat.

“Yes, Yes. Whatever. Anyway, The Design.”

After a few moment of explanation Marinette stare down at her sketch because he was _right_! Chat Noir smiled proudly.

“Not so bad for a stupid _model_ tomcat, Huh?”

Marinette glare at him. Chat just grind. Marinette blushed and shove his face away.

“Shut up hot stuff!”

\-------

“Sheeeesh~. It’s ok. I’m here.”

Marinette cried harder and grabbed chat tighter.

“Oh Chat. It was so bad.”

“Nightmares?”

Marinette nod her head and start to talk between her subs.

“It was awful... hic… Everyone were…hic… keep telling me… that you’re _dead.”_

Chat didn’t say anything. Just let his lady cry in his arms. And for her, that was more than enough.

\--------

“God. Today was _awful_.”

“Lila was a bitch again?”

Marinette glared at him.

“When is she ever not?”

Chat laughed so hard that Marinette count that as a win.

“You got me.”

Marinette start munching on her macaroon. She pouted and looked at Chat.

“It would be much better if you were there.”

Chat just smiled sadly.

“Sorry my lady.”

Marinette shook her head.

“It’s ok. At least Chloe had cooled down now. Though she still burst to tears every time I mention your name.”

Chat Noir just kept looking at her in silence.

He didn’t eat anything.

\----------

“It’s beautiful.”

“It is.”

Ladybug turned to look at Chat. He was staring at her. She blushed.

“I mean the view Chat.”

He just smiled.

“Me too.”

Ladybug laughed and rolled her eyes. Chat smiled wider.

“What? Our views are just different.”

She just smiled.

Dork.

 _Her_ dork.

She kissed him.

\--------

“They’re all idiots.”

Chat just hugged her tighter. A few seconds later he whispered.

“You should go home.”

Ladybug shook her head. Chat frowned. She couldn’t see but could feel it in his voice.

“Bugaboo…”

“No!”

“They’re just worried love.”

Ladybug turned her head to look at him. She Protested.

“Well they shouldn’t be! There is nothing wrong!”

Chat was looking at her in silence again. That _damn_ silence. He then gave her a bittersweet smile. His ears droopy.

“You know, I never had anyone to be worried about me.”

Ladybug scowled him.

“You had me.”

His smile became real.

“Yes. Yes I did.”

They stared at each other for a few more seconds.

“They said…”

“I know.”

She became quiet again.

Chat smiled sorrowful.

Ladybug cried.

\----------

“Hey Chaton?”

“Yes my lady?”

Marinette fell silent, crumpling the bed sheets in her palm. Chat’s glowing green eyes stare at her. Like they could see her _soul_.

They probably could.

“I’m sorry. For everything.”

Chat kept staring. Marinette felt like crying. She had cried a lot this past two month.

“I just… I know it’s late but… I _just…”_

“I know.”

Chat said in a gentle voice. _Of_ _course_ he did. He _always_ did. A tear rolled down her cheek and fell on the pillow under their heads.

“You’re not going anywhere, right?”

Her love smiled.

“As long as you love me, as long as I’m in your heart and memories, I’ll _always_ be here.”

“Good. Because I’m _never_ goanna forget you.”

\--------

“Hey kitty?”

“Yes bug?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

\--------

It was raining. Gently. As Alya though it should. In a day like this.

There were so many people. Maybe the whole city. Nobody was surprised. After all it was Ladybug.

Their whole class were there. All crying and sad. Even Chloe. Well, she was probably the only one who understood her and Nino.

Alya looked to the right. Her shoulder start to shake harder. She hide her face in Nino’s chest. Nino hug her tighter, crying louder.

A girl in the crowd was different though. She didn’t care about the crying crowd or anything. She was looking around in a Wight T-shirt and black jacket and her pink handmade pants. Searching for blond hair and green eyes.

And then someone called her.

“Marinette!”

The girl turned around. And then smiled widely, to the boy in black T-shirt and Wight jacket.

“Adrien!”

She run towards his open arms and jump in them. He spin her around, making her laugh. He then put her down. The girl lift her head up. Staring at his happy eyes and smiling lips.

“Did you wait for so long? I’m sorry for being late.”

The boy gave her a kind smile.

“It’s ok. What matters is that you’re here now.”

She kissed him. He kissed back. They broke apart with a smile. The boy step back from the hug and locked their hands together.

“Ready my lady?”

The girl smiled.

“As long as you’re with me, kitty.”

They start to walk away. hand in hand.

The sun start to shine. And the rain stopped.

And if anyone looked up… beyond the horizon… maybe they could see…

A girl in a polka-dotted red dress and a boy in black Leather, walking away, hand in hand…

.

.

.

Behind the double gravestones…

\---------

_Today, we were informed of the death of Marinette Dupain-Cheng aka the famous super heroine Ladybug, Due to a heart attack. The Parisians citizens are once again mournful, for losing once again another hero. Two month ago the famous model Adrien Agreste aka the famous super hero Chat Noir…_

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. Would you look at that? How did this fluff became angst? Oh **right.** Marinette was hallucinating _all along!_  
>  I tried to leave some sings here and there don’t know if you get them.  
> I suck at drawing and would be beyond happy if someone draw the last part. When they were in the cemetery. Just imagine, their souls reuniting right behind their graves! ‘Sub. Sub.’  
> P.s: if you’re curious Chat died in the last battle with Howkmoth. That’s why he never ditransformed in the story.


End file.
